


Following

by rabidsamfan



Category: Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Child Abduction, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: The piper always did wish to profit.





	Following

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimblermortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/gifts).



We laughed and sang to the piper’s tune, and he led us to a meadow on the far side of the hills, where we slept, happy and exhausted, and never felt him place the brass collars round our necks. Next day we feasted on bread and honey, and followed him again, and if the youngest called for their mothers, we thought them foolish. For a week we marched, our songs growing fainter as our feet grew sore, our bellies aching for good meat instead of gleanings. But we believed. Yes, we believed.

Until we reached the sea, and were sold.


End file.
